Just A Dream
by kachilee07
Summary: As her eyes fluttered closed, she felt his arm drape over her, pulling her closer to him. Her last thought as she fell asleep was that she was so incredibly lucky; it was just like a dream. ONE SHOT.


**Author's Note: I don't know what this is. I've been in an odd mood all day and this is the result of that. Sorry if it seems disjointed or doesn't make sense. If I'd had more time, I probably would've edited it some. But I just needed to get it out.**

* * *

She walked through the house, fingertips trailing gently over the furniture. Her gaze drifted off, unfocused. Was this really her life? It seemed almost too good to be true. Sometimes it still felt like just a dream.

Coming to a hallway, she stopped to view the frames on the wall. Each was filled with various photos, memories of the past few years.

There was one of her, standing in the ocean, laughing at the camera. A dark haired male was standing to her left, grinning broadly at her. Another showed the two of them at some party, his arms wrapped around her, head resting on her shoulder.

There was one of them, obviously professionally done in a studio. They were facing each other, his hands embracing hers, a ring glinting on her left hand. She gazed up at him, softly. He looked down at her, as if he was the luckiest man in the world.

She continued on, up the stairs leading to their bedroom. Halfway up, there was a large window, complete with seat. She sat on the wood, gazing out into the starry night, remembering.

It was a night like this that they met. She had just moved out to L.A., the reason still unknown even to her. Her roommate was bartending for a big Hollywood party and had gotten her a job as one of the servers. Eager for work, but unsure of what to expect, she agreed.

Dressed in black slacks and a simple white button down shirt, her hair was held back by a simple clip at her neck. She carried a tray, serving drinks to the guests under the sheer white tent. After a few hours, she was exhausted, but the smile was still present on her face.

He had noticed her almost the moment that he walked in. He hadn't wanted to attend the party, but as his band was getting ready to release their next album, he knew it was necessary. It was good promotion. He saw her, moving quickly through the crowd; her body slipping seamlessly between people, stopping ever so often to serve another drink.

Sitting back, he watched her for the next few hours. She was constantly moving, yet never disturbing. Occasionally she would talk to a patron, answering questions or simply giving directions to the nearest restroom or to the bar. Her laugh rang out, a musical lilt to it that had his heart racing. He was fascinated by her. As the party wound down, he slowly approached her.

Throughout the night she had seen him, his eyes seemingly following her wherever she went. Instead of feeling threatened or uneasy, she was curious. He was gorgeous, and he knew it. Who was this mystery man that seemed content to just sit and watch?

She had just set the tray down, letting out a sigh as she rolled her shoulders. When she turned around, she jumped. There he was, directly in front of her, only a few inches separating them. She was struck by just how beautiful he was.

The first thing she noticed were his arms. His dark jacket covered them, yet there was no mistaking the muscles underneath. He had quite a few inches on her, forcing her head to look up into his face. His mouth was full and pink, just begging for someone to nip at it. Hazel eyes peered down at her, interest lighting them. His hair was dark and full, making her want to just run her fingers through it.

After a few moments, she realized that she was staring and she shook her head quickly, clearing her throat with some embarrassment.

"Excuse me," she said, making as if to move past him. His strong hands latched onto her arms, effectively stopping her.

When she looked up at him questioningly, he just grinned down at her. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm a server, not a guest." He shrugged at her.

"I'm a guest, indulge me."

She opened her mouth to argue more, but he just pulled her out onto the dance floor. His arms came around her, holding her close. The stars twinkled brightly above them as the music played softly in the background.

Her head resting on his chest, she breathed in his scent. Her heart was pounding violently, but in a good way. How could dancing with a complete stranger make her feel so at ease?

They danced together for the rest of the night, her duties forgotten, each learning more about the other. He was in a band, one she actually knew quite well. She had moved out here on a whim, unsure of where her life was heading. One thing they both knew, there was something there between them. More than just a moment.

He walked her to her car that evening, hand grasping hers. He opened her door for her, pulling her back to him before she could get in. His head lowered down to hers, lips softly touching hers. It was like fireworks were going off in every direction in her head. Sparks were flying as he pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart, they just stared at each other, wide eyed.

That was when it started; when they started. It wasn't easy. He was world famous and busy beyond anything. She did every job she could, determined to make her own way. He was gorgeous and adored by millions. She was a nobody who found herself in the middle of an unexpected romance. Yet somehow they made it work.

Exactly one year after they met, he proposed. They were married the following summer in a small wedding that was closely guarded. It was like a dream.

Coming out of her trance, she laughed lightly and stood up, continuing up the stairs. She entered their bedroom and smiled down at her sleeping husband. Softly, she climbed into their bed and turned to face him. Her hand ran through his dark tresses, down his face, softly touching his cheek.

He was beautiful, even in sleep. She was so in love with him. Sometimes it almost hurt. The idea of being without him, even for a short while, was tormenting. He loved her like no one else had. There were times that she looked at him and felt so inadequate. Yet he proved to her time and time again that she was anything but. She felt safe with him, safe and loved, something she'd never felt before.

Her heart was full as she watched him breath in and out slowly. A kick to her stomach brought her attention down. She placed a hand on her protruding stomach, love pouring out of her. This was their child. After months of trying, they had finally succeeded. And in a few short weeks, their little boy would make his appearance into the world. With any luck, he'd look just like his father, with the personality to match.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she felt his arm drape over her, pulling her closer to him. Her last thought as she fell asleep was that she was so incredibly lucky; it was just like a dream.

* * *

The violent noise of a car alarm sounding off in the parking lot woke her up the next morning. A smile on her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, she sat up quickly, her smile fading as she took in her surroundings.

Her arms wrapped tightly around her flat stomach; there was no child growing in there. She was alone, sitting on a small bed in a dingy room. Disoriented, she got up and wandered out.

There were no stairs, no window seats. No hallways filled with memories. No traces of the life with him. Because he wasn't there.

He was never there.

It was just a dream.

Shaky, she sat on the floor, back against the wall. There had been a party. And he had been there. They'd had their moment. But it was just that; a moment.

Despite him wanting more, she couldn't do it. She had left, scared. A complete stranger shouldn't have been able to make her feel that way, make her feel alive like that. Especially one like him; so handsome, someone that was so much better than her. So she had left.

He searched for her, that much she knew. He found her once, and she had been caught up once more before remembering why it wasn't sensible. Why she had left.

So after a few weeks, she left again. Was she being a coward? Of course. Was she making the biggest mistake of her life? Absolutely.

Here she was, years later, sitting against the wall in her tiny apartment in some no name town, shaking. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase him out of her mind. They'd only had a moment. A few short weeks together. Yet she was irrevocably in love with him.

Regret washed over her, despair creeping in as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The life that could have been flashed through her mind. He had found someone else. Had built that life with someone else. And why shouldn't he? She had left, right? That still didn't stop her from loving him.

Why couldn't she have just trusted? Why couldn't she have let her heart make the decisions instead of her mind? Why couldn't she have just been stronger?

Maybe she was just destined to go through life like this. Constantly afraid of every man who approached her. Never able to trust. Never able to see what was in front of her until it was gone.

Her heart felt like it was breaking into millions of little pieces. Like someone had put a bullet through it, fragments flying every which way. Would it never stop? Would the pain never cease?

Slowly, she got up, walking back into her bedroom, crawling into bed. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, willing herself back to sleep. Hoping that maybe this time when she woke up, things would be different. That she hadn't been so afraid. That the life she was living now, would be just a dream.


End file.
